Ferb Fletcher (Star Wars)
| image = Star_wars_ferb.jpg | caption = | gender = Male | age = | height = | nationality = | hometown= Tatooine | born = | created = | nemesis = | profession = | band = | pband = | major = | affiliations= The Rebel Alliance | signature = | parents = Lawrence Fletcher | creator = | stepparents = Linda Flynn-Fletcher | siblings = | stepsiblings= Phineas Flynn Candace Flynn | grandparents= | spouses = | children = | friends = | loveinterests = | pets = Perry the Rebelpus | title1 = | other1 = | title2 = | other2 = | title3 = | other3 = | title4 = | other4 = | first = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" | voice = Thomas Brodie-Sangster Aaron Daniel Jacob (rapping) | image2 =Darth Ferb revealed.jpg | caption2= Darth Ferb | image3 = | caption3= }} Ferb Fletcher is the Star Wars version of his Danvillian counterpart of the same name. He and his stepbrother Phineas live happily on Tatooine, where they enjoy a perpetual summer, and learn the ways of the Jedi from Obi-Wan Kenobi. They live one moisture farm away from Luke Skywalker. After the Death Star plans accidentally fall into the step brother's hands, they must go on a mission to return them to the Rebel Alliance. He is accidentally transformed into a Sith Lord by Darthenshmirtz's Sith-inator. Relationships Phineas Flynn Phineas and Ferb are step brothers, as well as best friends. They are always together, and share all the same interests, both being mechanically inclined, as well as sharing a love of their home on Tatooine. Phineas is the more talkative one, while Ferb is more reserved. They both received Jedi training from Obi-Wan Kenobi, and of the two, Ferb seems to have a stronger connection to the Force. The brothers were pitted against each other after Darthenshmirtz's Sith-Inator had temporarily transformed Ferb into a Sith. Perry the Rebelpus Phineas and Ferb disowned Perry as their pet after they discovered that unbeknownst to them, Perry was secretly a Rebel agent, as they felt that he had betrayed their trust by not telling them. However, the three eventually resolved their dispute. Though he was no longer their pet, Phineas and Ferb were finally on good terms with Perry again. Stormtrooper Candace Candace had left her home and family on Tatooine in order to become a Stormtrooper some time before Ferb and his father became a part of their family. As a result, she was unaware of Ferb or the fact that he was her step-brother for several years. She met Ferb for the first time after she was reunited with her brother Phineas. Background information *Ferb's costume is based on Obi-Wan Kenobi's costume from Episode IV: A New Hope. His Sith form is based on Darth Maul from Episode I: The Phantom Menace. *The Sith version of Ferb is more talkative than his other counterparts. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" Category:Characters Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Look Alikes Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Star Wars characters Category:F Category:Villains